Lo demás me da igual
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: AU Donde la mayoría de la gente tiene "super poderes" y Yamaguchi carece de ellos, en donde ser normal era lo peor que le podía pasar, en donde a Tsuikishima le importa una mierda todo eso pero le gusta estar con Yamaguchi.
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo donde la jerarquía se centraba en que tan útil era tu habilidad especial, había algunas personas que sin lugar a dudas estaban en la cima. No es que a él le molestara o algo por el estilo, pero obviamente creía que si alguien tenía un "poder" malo, nunca sería tan malo como lo que le ocurría a él.

Un mundo algo raro donde en un momento de pequeño te estudian, catalogan y luego te "dejan" seguir con tu vida, es decir, ellos simplemente querían saber qué tan nocivo podrías llegar a ser manteniendo un ojo en ti.

Pero aun así todo parecía normal a los ocho años, una prueba de sangre, algunas preguntas con una señora regordeta y una siesta en una cama extraña para que una semana más tarde llegue una carta a casa con la leyenda de:

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Estado de salud: Sano.  
Capacidades: Promedio.  
Nivel de maldad: 14%.  
Nivel de bondad: 86%.  
Poder: hasta el momento el individuo no dispone de poderes superhumanos. Se volverán a tomar estudios dentro de seis años.

Individuo no peligroso para la sociedad.

Su madre solo asintió diciéndole a su hijo que no se preocupara que sus poderes llegaron más tarde. Años después Yamaguchi descubriría que eso era prácticamente imposible, y que, tal vez, él nació defectuoso o algo.

Ese fue el principio para una fase de burlas escolares a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar. Un mundo en donde ser "normal" era una de las peores cosas que podían suceder. Por eso paso los casi siguientes tres años como una víctima pasiva de bullying. Claro, casi, hasta mitad del último año de primaria, que fue cuando las cosas cambiaron.

*

Era a la salida de la escuela, cuando unos bravucones lo interceptaron en un parque cercano a su casa y empezaron a insultarlo ,por alguna razón, y escupir órdenes sin sentido.

– Las manchas en tu cara son horribles, te hacen ver aun mas feo de lo que eres – Dijo uno señalando.

– ¿Oye, por que eres tan flacucho Yamaguchi? – Decía otro con pelo en punta mientras sus dedos se estiraban asquerosa-mente para dar una idea de sus palabras.

– Tengo una idea – espetó el tercer chico mirando a un asustado Yamaguchi, luego en un movimiento rápido tirandole su mochila encima haciéndolo tambalear – ¿Porque no las llevas tú así ganas un par de músculos, o no? - los otros dos sonrieron y le lanzaron las suyas propias. Logrando así que el más pequeño termine en el suelo, con algunas lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

– Oh ¿Acaso vas a llorar? No te preocupes no hace falta tener poderes para llevar esas mochilas – sonrió con malicia infantil para luego empezar a reírse, sus dos compañeros lo siguieron al instante. Para ese momento Tadashi ya había comenzado a llorar de la impotencia que tenía.

Entonces, una figura alta se posó contra el sol, logrando así que tomar la atención de todos. Era un niño muy alto de cabello rubio, corto y algo rebelde, con lentes y una mirada que daba más miedo que los tres niños en frente de Yamaguchi.

Los agresores se callaron un momento para ver a la persona, la cual solo les dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para luego escupir un limpio y aterrador:

– Patético –

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de los involucrados, incluyendo al pequeño en el suelo. Que se preguntó si el insulto también iba para él, de seguro si, pero eso no le sacaba lo genial al tipo rubio parado en frente suyo.  
Los victimarios del pecoso reaccionaron al insulto y solo uno se acercó con aire desafiante al de lentes, que ya había comenzado a retirarse.

– ¿Que dijiste, maldito? –

– ¿Que? – el niño se dio vuelta con una cara de enfado que parecía decirle que se pudra ahí mismo.

Eso los aterro suficiente como para hacerlos tomar sus bolsas y correr mientras gritaban cosas como "maldita jirafa" y "estúpido cuatro ojos". Logrando que el megane suspirar con cansancio mientras los veía correr. Yamaguchi se apresuró a limpiarse la cara con la manga de su camiseta para luego levantarse y acercarse algo dubitativo al rubio. Cuando el más alto se dio cuenta de su presencia, logró asustar un poco a niño de pecas, pero aun así este se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia.

– Mm-muchas gr-gracias... – tartamudeo el más bajo y lentamente volvió a enderezarse para poder darle a su salvador una pequeña sonrisa.

– No fue nada – comenzó a voltearse, con intención de retomar su camino. Hasta que Tadashi en un arranque de nervios lo paro, sujetándose la mochila.

– Es-espera...emmm – Se puso algo colorado, sin saber bien qué decir. – Yo...tu...eh..podrías decirme...tu non-nombre – con la poca valentía que le quedaba levantó la vista encontrándose con unos bonitos ojos miel resguardados tras los lentes. Exhalo de la emoción y sonrió por inercia al sentir una cálida sensación en su estómago.

– Tsukishima Kei – dijo el más alto sin moverse del lugar y sin intenciones de alejar al más pequeño que sonrió más ampliamente al saber la identidad de su salvador.

– Yamaguchi Tadashi, un gusto conocerte – se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que las manos de Tsukishima se dirigieron a la la cara de Tadashi, el cual se sobresalto al sentir el toque sobre su mejilla. Lo que pasó después aún lo recuerda hasta el día de hoy.

– Es porque tu no tienes poderes – exclamó Tsukishima sin rastro alguno de malicia, como alguien comentado sobre el clima.

Yamaguchi se entristeció al instante, es decir, era un chico genial el obviamente tenía poderes, Y obviamente se iba a dar cuenta que no era como los demás, él era menos que "normal" en la gama social de normal. Suspiro y asintió resignado – Si – termino diciendo sin ganas.

Tsukishima se calló un momento y luego balbuceó un – No me gustan los matones, así que si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres –

Tadashi no llego a ver la expresión de Tsukishima que ya se había volteado, por lo tanto logró esbozar una gran sonrisa al entender el significado de esas palabras.  
– ¿Entonces podemos ser amigo? – cuestionó el más bajo alcanzado al otro que ya había comenzado a caminar.

– ¿No es obvio?... – contesto un poco bajo el rubio, pero aun así el castaño lo había escuchado perfectamente. Caminaron en silencio unos metros mientras Yamaguchi le daba vueltas una idea por la cabeza pero no sabia como decirlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kei sin quitar la vista del camino. Yamaguchi trato de juntar algo de valor y lo miro nervioso.

– ¿Puedo llamarte por un apodo Tsukishima-kun? – casi grito en el medio de la calle, lo que sobresaltó al otro y le hizo poner una cara de confusión al no comprender de dónde salía todo el asunto.

– ¿Porque? – dijo algo más bajo para que Yamaguchi se ubicara al lugar donde estaban.

– Es que Tsukishima-kun es demasiado largo – dijo aun mas bajo y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el más alto iba a replicar lo obvio entonces se adelantó y respeto – Y Tsukishima sin el honorífico sigue siendo largo – balbuceo las últimas sílabas haciendo un puchero.

Pudo oír al rubio suspirar y luego noto que cambió el peso de un pie al otro ¿cuando habían dejado de caminar? – ¿Y como pretendes llamarme? –

Yamaguchi lo miro a los ojos como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta al misterio del universo y exclamó un lindo y tierno – Tsukki –

Tsukishima pareció horrorizado con la idea luego negó con la cabeza se ajustó los lentes y comenzó a caminar susurrando un – Haz lo que quieras –

– Wow ¿De verdad puedo? gracias Tsukki – Exclamó eufórico ante la sensación de consolidación de esta nueva amistad.

– Eres molesto Yamaguchi –

– Lo siento Tsukki –

*

Después ese momento las cosas parecían mejorar sustancialmente. Tsukki comenzó a comer los almuerzos con Yamaguchi y el pecoso se emocionó al saber que iban a la misma escuela y le contó a su nuevo amigo que jamás se dio cuenta de este hecho.

– Es por que no prestas atención – Dijo sencillamente mientras comían.

Obviamente nadie volvió a molestar a Yamaguchi dentro de la escuela, y como la mayoría de lo niños no tenían idea de como usar sus poderes y tenían prácticamente prohibido usarlo para lastimar, Yamaguchi se sentía en paz.

Su amistad con Kei fue mejorando, compartiendo gustos de música, deportes, visitando su casa, conociendo a su familia, experimentando la amistad como nunca antes había podido. Hasta una tarde en la casa del rubio, el niño pecoso se sentía nervioso al querer saber algo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabia como expresarlo, lo que provocó que estuviera distraído y no oyera el llamado de atención del más alto. Hasta que esté lo sacudió por el hombro asustandolo completamente.

– ¿Que te sucede? Has estado en las nubes todo el día – se quejó cruzándose de brazos – Si hay algo que te molesta solo dilo – suspiro cansado.

Yamaguchi rio internamente, porque Tsukishima podría parecer malo y sarcástico, pero siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar – Es que me estaba preguntando ...Tsukki ¿cual es tu poder? – dejó caer la bomba esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de su amigo. El cual solo lo miro perplejo un segundo para responder con suficiencia.

– Solo eso – se rio bajito lo que provocó que Tadashi se sonroje de la vergüenza. Ya que no era solo eso, era muy importante para el saber acerca de Tsukki. Iba a replicar pero antes de eso el más alto se levantó del suelo en donde estaba estudiando para abrir un cajón y empezar a resolverlo.

– ¿Tsukki que- – pero antes de terminar Tsukishima le extendió un papel algo doblado.

– Aquí lo explica – el castaño tomó la hoja algo dubitativo y reconoció inmediatamente la escritura. Leyó con cuidado tratando de que toda la información se quemara en su memoria.

Tsukishima Kei

Estado de salud: Miopía leve, se aconseja uso de lentes.  
Capacidad: Media-Alta.  
Nivel de maldad: 58%.  
Nivel de bondad: 42%.  
Poder: "Inteligencia Sobrehumana": Inteligencia teórica por encima del nivel de un genio.  
"Telepatía": Lectura de mentes a corta distancia mediante visión (se ve afectado por el uso de lentes)

Nivel de poder: Alto.

Individuo peligroso para la sociedad, se lo mantendrá bajo vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso.

Yamaguchi inhalo sorprendido al notar lo diferente que era con el suyo. Luego asintió comprensivo, por eso era que Tsukki era tan genial y se dio cuenta de su condición tan rápido cuando se conocieron. Sonrió satisfecho y le devolvió la hoja a su amigo.

– Genial como lo supuse Tsukki, esos no son muy comunes – le sonrió alegre.

– Gracias, pero no es la gran cosa – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Son de los mejores poderes que puede haber! – exclamó con impaciencia.

– Eres molesto Yamaguchi – suspiro y volvió a su tarea, que en realidad había terminado hace ya mucho pero solo no quería acostarse en la cama.

– Lo siento Tsukki... cierto casi se me olvida dentro de poco comenzamos la secundaria ¿No estas emocionado Tsukki? – preguntó con calma volviendo a sus deberes.

– La verdad no, pero al menos espero estar en la misma clase que tu que esta vez – comento tranquilamente.

– ¿Eh, cómo se supone que iguale tus notas Tsukki? – replicó enfurruñado el pecoso.

– Solo esfuérzate – levantó el puño en énfasis, pero con una mirada totalmente retadora. Esta bien Tsukki tal vez si era alguien malo, a veces también con Yamaguchi, pero el aun así se preocupaba por su bienestar.

*

Antes de que terminara la primaria sucedió la caída del héroe de Tsukki. La verdad nadie lo esperaba y Yamaguchi fue testigo de todo, por suerte o desgracia para Kei. Después de eso Tsukki se quedo a su lado pero se volvió aún más retraído y asocial, solo dejando al pecoso rondar cerca de el. Tadashi siempre estuvo ahí para su mejor amigo, se quedo callado cada vez que parecía que el más alto lo necesitaba, hablaba sin fin cuando lo creía conveniente, aguantando todo el proceso de cambio de actitud de rubio, hasta llegar a ser una retorcida y sarcástica persona a la que cualquiera podría odiar, y el hecho de ser super inteligente solo lo hacia peor. Aunque al pecoso no le importaba eso, el solo con estar con su amigo era feliz. Y sobra decir que con Tsukishima a su lado nadie lo volvió a molestar...o a hablar, en la secundaria, lo cual le daba lo mismo.

Ambos se dedicaron al voleibol, muy a pesar del más alto en un principio. Todo parecía genial hasta que tenía que completar la ficha de ingreso a la preparatoria. Uno de los ítems lo bloqueó mientras su amigo lo miraba incrédulo. Ambos habían decidido entrar a Karasuno juntos como lo venían haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero Yamaguchi palideció al darse cuenta del requerimiento obligatorio.

Tipo de Poder:  
Especificar:

Podía sentir cómo el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, y como todo lo que conocía lo dejaba de lado y huía lejos, tal vez exageraba, bueno si lo hacia pero no importaba. Comenzó a temblar hasta que sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Giro para encontrarse con el rostro escéptico del más alto.

– Antes de que entres en pánico te recuerdo que este año debes volver a hacerte los estudios – le hablo despacio, puede ser que con un poco de miedo de que el pecoso no entienda, pero se sonrió internamente, y tal vez un poco externamente, al ver como el más bajo sonreía más calmado.

– Si, Gracias Tsukki –

Tsukki lo acompañó a hacerse los exámenes nuevamente. Aunque se quedó la mayoría del tiempo en la sala de espera. Cuando llegaron pudo identificar las caras de las enfermeras, las cuales eran una mezcla entre "pobre chico" y "no entiendo para qué nos molestamos si ya sabemos que no tiene poderes".Tsukishima se encargó de mirar feo a todo el mundo, aunque el más bajo no estaba especialmente agradecido pero apreciaba el gesto de su amigo.

Los exámenes fueron tal como cuando era pequeño solo que luego de la siesta le dijeron que meta la mano en una especie de caja donde había una masa rara. Luego de eso termino todo. Salio como cuando entró, tomaron un café con pastel de fresas para Tsukki por haber sido buen amigo, y volvieron a casa. Todo fue normal excepto por el hecho de que lo nervios de Tadashi parecía explotar en cualquier momento durante toda la semana siguiente.

– Si sigues moviendo la pierna de esa forma te juro que te la voy a clavar al suelo – exclamó un irritado Tsukishima desde el otro lado del sofá.

– Pero Tsukki el correo ya tendría que haber llegado, y qué pasa si los exámenes son iguales, y no puedo ir a la misma preparatoria que tu, yo no siento ningún poder así que seguramente- –

– Callate Yamaguchi – lo cortó rápidamente.

– Lo siento Tsukki –

– Además los únicos poderes que se siente a la ligera son los físicos, todo los demás tiene un grado de concentración mínimo con el cual necesitas saber cual es, de otra forma tu podrías creer que tienes empatía y te esfuerzas por manejara pero en cambio tienes telepatía, pero no se va a activar ya que el individuo debe hacerse consciente del poder y lo que este abarca, antes de eso es como si fuéramos niños de ocho años, así ya calmate maldita sea que me pones molesto – suspiro cansado.

– Tienes razón. Gracias Tsukki – sonrió más tranquilo y trato de respirar profundamente, en el momento que sintió que podía calmarse se oyó el sonido de una carta dejada en la entrada, tan sutil que casi podría afirmar que era una ilusión. Giro el rostro para ver la cara de su mejor amigo, el cual parecía algo sorprendido, lo cual quería decir solo una cosa, no era una ilusión. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la entrada, con Tsukki sobre sus talones y tomó nervioso la carta del suelo. Comenzó un debate interno acerca de cómo tal vez su vida volvería a ser un infierno dependiendo del contenido del papel, lo cual lo hacía sentir enfermo con ganas de vomitar todo hasta que la voz de su amigo detuvo su tren de pensamientos.

– ¿Que esperas? Me volveré viejo si sigues tardando tanto – Tsukki parecía estar algo nervioso también, lo cual lo hizo sentir feliz. Sin necesitar nada más que eso abrió el sobre y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Yamaguchi Tadashi

Estado de salud: Sano.  
Capacidades:Promedio.  
Nivel de maldad: 13%.  
Nivel de bondad: 87%.

Poder:"Amplificación de poderes":Habilidad de mejorar o debilitar los poderes de los demás. "Otorgamiento de poderes": Capacidad para otorgar poderes, con limite de tiempo. "Transformación de sexo": Habilidad del individuo de cambiar al sexo opuesto.

Nivel de poder: Medio-Alto.

Se explica que todos los poderes que el individuo posee requieren de una maduración mayor que los demás, ya que uno de ellos está completamente relacionados con el nivel de madurez de la persona en cuestión(véase; Transformación). Otros dos de ellos tienen que ver con la madurez sensorial del individuo, los cuales se desarrollaron gracias a sus capacidades (véase;amplificación y otorgamiento). Aunque el individuo posee más de dos poderes, lo cual se considera inusual y mayormente peligroso, se demostró un bajo nivel de maldad, por lo tanto no es peligroso para la sociedad pero se lo mantendrá bajo vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, luego releyó la hoja y miró intensamente la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en la mejilla que le acariciaba dulcemente y estaba mojada. Miro a Tsukki sin entender porqué y él sonrió cálidamente al mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre se le olvidaba que podía leerle la mente. Entonces solo sonrió y se abalanzo a el.

– ¿Oye primero lloras asustandome y ahora me atacas? – parecía que estaba irritado, pero se podía notar el alivio en su voz.

– Lo siento Tsukki – volvió a sonreírle y le tendió el papel para que lo leyera, aunque aún estaban en el suelo de la entrada a el mas alto no pareció importarle. Se tomó unos segundos para leerlo y luego le sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Así que cambio de sexo eh? – comenzó a reírse y el castaño protesto pero luego le siguió el chiste, parecía todo iba a estar bien por el momento.

Luego de eso decidió a llenar la ficha totalmente alegre hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía a qué se refería con "Tipo de Poder", así que dio la vuelta con la silla y miró a Tsukki intensamente hasta que se retiró los auriculares y lo miró aburrido.

– ¿ Y ahora qué? – parecía que ya estaba hastiado pero no puede hacer nada al respecto así que se movió los hombros pregunto algo cabizbajo.

– No se a que se refiere con tipo de poder, eso no viene en la hoja... – Tsukishima lo miró por un momento y luego suspiró lentamente.

– Para comenzar la Amplificación y el otorgamiento de poderes son del tipo de "Interacción" ya que usted básicamente no está haciendo uso de ningún poder solo estaría manipulando otros tipos de poderes ¿se entiende? – lo miro impresionado, es totalmente seguro que el poder de su amigo no se estaba desperdiciando en absoluto. El pecoso asintió efusivamente con una sonrisa de adulación.

– Si Tsukki es muy fácil cuando lo explicas – el rubio ignoró al más bajo y siguió con la explicación.

– La transformación de género es del tipo "cambiante" ya que mediante este poder puedes cambiar tu forma, lo cual es bastante obvio... – luego se rascó la cabeza con pesadez.

– Entiendo ahora, muchas gracias Tsukki~ – comentó antes de voltearse feliz de completar la condenada ficha.

*

Las siguientes semanas se las paso estudiando para tratar de estar en la misma clase que Tsukishima, aunque lo más probable era que no pudiera, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y en los tiempos libre practicaba sus poderes con su amigo. Era un experiencia genial lo de la amplificación. Práctico tanto que Tsukki logro leerle la mente desde una cuadra de distancia y se vio imposibilitado a sentimientos de su cara, lo cual era muy innecesario pero el rubio había insistido. La transformación la practicaba solo y aun no podía realizar ni un otorgamiento.

– Ya cálmate te saldrá tarde o temprano, esos papeles nunca mienten – suspiro cansado mientras se recostaba en la cama de Tadashi.

– Tienes razón, además estoy feliz de que hayamos terminado en la misma clase...aunque creo que hiciste trampa en eso – Tadashi miro al rubio en su cama de forma reprobatoria pero este solo rio y comenzó a estirarse.

– De seguro hubieras hecho un escándalo si yo no hacía nada, así que deja de quejarte, eres molesto Yamaguchi –

– Lo siento Tsukki – sonrió con complicidad y se recostó al lado del rubio, sintiendo como se tensaba ante la cercanía, rio internamente comenzando a debilitar la telepatía de su amigo, de seguro se daría cuenta, pero en todo caso tiene derecho a cuidar su privacidad. – ¿Tu crees que la preparatoria será divertida Tsukki? –

– Mientras estemos juntos me da igual como sea – susurro el rubio a lo que Yamaguchi sonrió y terminó la conversación con un "cierto".


	2. Chapter 2

Escucho la alarma de mi celular en algún lugar de la habitación. La verdad es que no me quiero levantar aún, es muy temprano y siento adormecido todo el cuerpo. La música paró durante cinco minutos, dejándome casi caer de nuevo al mundo de morfeo, pero comienza nuevamente aun mas fuerte. Hastiado estiró el brazo para tomar el aparato de la repisa y casi me da un paro cardíaco al ver la hora. ¿Cuantas veces ignore la alarma? No puede ser que llegue tarde al primer día de escuela. Trato de calmarme al mismo tiempo que intento ponerme la camisa y los calcetines. Véase no me calmo.

Corro al baño y escucho a mi madre decir algo de que estoy saliendo tarde. Gracias mamá, no se que haria sin ti. Me mojo la cara y pongo el cepillo ,con demasiada pasta dental, dentro de mi boca. Trato de aplanar mi cabello, fracasado olímpicamente. Me enjuago la boca y sonrió satisfecho. Si bastante presentable para el primer día, si tan solo tuviera mis pantalones puestos sería un bonus. Trotó hasta mi habitación de nuevo, encontrándolos casi al instante, y me los pongo los mas rápido que puedo. La chaqueta también, y creo que eso es todo. Tomó la mochila y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, mi madre está sosteniendo mi almuerzo, limpiamente envuelto en un pañuelo verde, y también un pan tostado con un jugo. Dios bendiga a mi mamá.

– Ten cariño, ya que hoy no llegarás a desayunar –

– Gracias mamá, te quiero – Medio sollozo por el alivio que me da.

– No hay de que mi cielo, yo ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar –

– ¿Si lo sabias por que no me despertaste antes? – Pregunté consternado mientras me ponía los zapatos.

– Sabes Tadashi que no puedo modificar el futuro – Exclamó antes de darme un beso en la frente y volver a la cocina.

Mi madre tiene el poder de ver el futuro, son solo flashes de vez en cuando, no puede controlarlo, pero aun así cuando los tiene no hace nada por evitar sucesos desfavorables. Suspiro cansino, no puedo imaginarme las veces que mi mamá pudo haberme ayudado a por lo menos desayunar debidamente.

Salgo de la casa con un "Ya me voy" y trotó hasta el punto de encuentro que Tsukki y yo habíamos acordado. Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que pueden mis piernas, quién sabe si Tsukki ya llego y si estará enojado. No, seguramente ya llego y esta enojado. Cuando lo veo no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa. Me apoyo sobre mis rodillas cuando ya estoy a su lado, balbuceando disculpas lo mejor que puedo después de haber corrido esa mini maratón.

– Solo llegaste cinco minutos tarde Yamaguchi –

– Pero aún así perdón Tsukki –

– Solo apresuremos-nos si no queremos llegar más tarde –

– Lo siento Tsukki – Camino a su lado a una velocidad un poco más rápida de lo normal, por suerte tengo una piernas largas, si no ya estaría jadeando por aire otra vez.

– ¿No estabas a punto de desayunar? –

– Así es – Miro mi pan tostado, o lo que queda de él luego de mi carrera. Al menos el jugo ya está agitado, sonrió internamente y vuelvo a mirar a Tsukki que también está sonriendo – ¡Ah! ¿estas leyendo mi mente? –

– No, solo me rio al ver tu pan tostado – Se mofa y me saca mi jugo para darle un trago sin agitarlo antes. Fue apropósito, lo se. La única forma en que admite que lee la mente de las personas es con su lenguaje corporal, o al menos así es como me doy cuenta de que lee mi mente.

Me como mi pan de dos mordidas saboreando el sabor a quemado. Ay mamá, si sabes que se va a quemar al menos evitarlo, por amor a tu hijo. Suspiro después tragar mi pobre desayuno y veo que Tsukki me extiende el jugo a centímetros de mi cara. Sonrió por la amabilidad que tiene el gesto. Bebo de un sorbo todo lo que queda y tiró la caja a un basurero cercano. Mi amigo me mira algo rojo, lo cual es bastante extraño.

– ¿Te sientes bien Tsukki? Tu cara esta roja – Exclamó preocupado.

– No es nada – Murmura y gira para entrar al edificio. Wow llegamos antes de lo esperado, y mejor aun, no llegamos tarde. Sonrió más tranquilo admirando el no-desastre.

Hacemos todo el recorrido del edificio en silencio, después de todo hay que asistir a la ceremonia de inauguración. Pero antes tenemos dejar los bolsos en el salón. Al entrar hay una lista con los nombres y números de bancos. Busco nuestros nombres y hago un puchero al notar que no estamos tan cerca como me gustaría.

– Deberías agradecer que estamos en la misma clase –

– Pero hubiera sido genial sentarnos cerca esta vez ¿No crees? – Rio bajito y dejo mi bolso en la que sería mi silla durante el resto del año.

– Supongo – Susurró muy bajo, pero aun así lo escucho perfectamente.

*

Sigo a Tsukki hasta uno de los gimnasios donde sería el acto. Ya estaba lleno, tal vez éramos los últimos en llegar. Me siento junto a mi megane favorito, aunque es el único que conozco,pero aun así sonrió ante la idea. No pasan más de quince minutos del discurso que ya estoy cabeceando por el aburrimiento. Estos actos siempre eran iguales, hablan sobre las asistencias, las notas, la conducta y el hecho de que el director tenga un peluquín te hacía imposible mirarlo fijamente sin reírte. Creo que en algún momento me dormí, porque Tsukki me removió de su hombro para oír las últimas palabras del directo.

– Por último alumnos, se tiene terminantemente prohibido el uso de sus poderes en horario de clases, por lo tanto mientras los usen con cuidado y responsabilidad podrán usarlos sin castigo durante los recreos y los horarios del club. Eso es todo, espero que tengamos un buen año escolar –

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, seguido de saludos y de un momento otro precia que todos quería escapar del lugar. Me acerque a la espalda de Tsukki para no perderme entre el mar de gente. Salimos ilesos afortunadamente y en el pasillo solo quedaban los estudiantes que habían sido arrastrados por el tsunami y trataban de ubicarse.

– Hay que ir a anotarse al club –

– Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado Tsukki –

La verdad que fue un trámite bastante fácil, llenar una hoja con tus datos y darlos a la secretaria, que esta te diga que puedes empezar el club al día siguiente. Todo muy fácil, y yo que creía que tendríamos que hacer algún tipo de prueba para entrar al club. Ya estaba muy preocupado si no la llegaba a pasar, y me tendría que unir a algún club aburrido como el de lectura, y me volvería obeso y nerd por falta de movimiento, y Tsukki dejaría de ser mi amigo cuando comience a usar lentes por tantas noches leyendo hasta tarde.

– Estas exagerando – Me mira aburrido.

– ¡Tsukki lo estas haciendo de nuevo! – Lo acuso con el dedo índice.

– Es que ya estás pensando cualquier cosa, por si lo olvidas yo uso lentes así que no tendría sentido que deje de ser tu amigo por algo así –

– ¿Y qué hay de la obesidad Tsukki? –

– ¿ De verdad me lo preguntas? – Intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero sé que está ahí, y que mi histeria mental le da gracia.

– Es que imagina Tsukki, seré como una cuerda con un nudo en el medio y seguramente lleno de granos además de – Dejo de hablar al escuchar su risa, es tranquila y baja pero de alguna forma es estridente para mi. Solo ríe así cuando algo de verdad le hace gracia. Trata de regular su respiración hasta que su risa desaparece, pero no la sonrisa que queda en plasmada en su rostro por unos momentos mas, pero siempre quedara en mi mente.

– Callate Yamaguchi –

– Lo siento Tsukki –

*

Las primeras clases son las típicas,matemáticas e historia, pasan volando como un repaso de lo que se supone que ya deberíamos saber y un vistazo general a lo que estaríamos aprendiendo. La introducción de los profesores y de los alumnos, aunque solo levantamos la mano cuando dicen nuestros nombres. Cuando sonó la campana no pude evitar saltar de mi asiento por la sorpresa, estaba muy absorto en la clase que no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba. Me voltee para encontrar a Tsukki ya sacando su almuerzo, por lo que saco el mio y arrastro mi silla a su lado.

– ¿Que tienes hoy Tsukki? – Intento sacar un poco de conversación amena.

– Bueno... arroz y vegetales fritos – dice observando una zanahorias con algo de duda. – ¿Y tu? –

– Yo tengo- –

– ¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme mi almuerzo! – Una chica interrumpió la charla con su grito de enfado.

– No sé, tendré que pensarlo – Dijo el un chico con el cabello rapado mientras hacía levitar una caja rosada hasta el techo.

– ¿Eh? ¡Es mi almuerzo! ¡No tienes nada que pensar! – La chica parecía que iba a estallar de la ira. Yo solo me encogí en la silla revoloteando mi vista entre esos dos.

– Es que veras yo solo quiero- – Antes de que terminara si quiera de hablar, la chica había corrido a una velocidad sónica hasta estar a centímetros del chico.

– ¿Ya me vas a devolver mi almuerzo? –

– e-eh...si... – De un momento a otro la caja ya estaba en manos de la chica que salió campante por la puerta.

Me quede estático por el encuentro tan raro, es decir, en la secundaria se tenía terminantemente prohibido el uso de poderes fuera de casa, si te atrapaban en la calle o algo parecido te castigaban. Pero aquí, parecía que era algo tan natural. La verdad es que da algo de miedo saber que el chico a tu lado podría inundar la escuela si se le antojaba. Pero no lo haría, para eso estaban los castigos, pero el temor no se iba.

– Lo hizo para marcar territorio –

– ¿Como los animales? – No entiendo a que se refiere ahora.

– Si algo así, como una advertencia para que no se metan con él, pero le salió mal – Se ríe en voz alta antes de reír en tono de burla, no puedo evitar reírme también.

– ¿De qué se ríen? – El mismo chico se acercó a nosotros con aire desafiante.

– De ti obviamente – Dice Tsukki tranquilamente.

– ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?! – dice acercándose agresivamente al rubio. Quien se levanta, dando a relucir su altura. Me levanto también, aunque no se muy bien qué hacer.

– La verdad es que seria una perdida de tiempo pelear contigo así que ¿Porque mejor no me dejas almorzar en paz? – Sonríe de lado para sacar de quicio al otro sujeto.

– ¡¿Que dijiste maldito?! – Tomó a Tsukki por el cuello para rebajarlo a su altura. Mis reacciones fueron consecutivas. Tratar de parar al sujeto con mis manos. Tratar de anular sus poderes lo máximo posible. Aumentar los poderes de Tsukki. Tratar de ser una persona civilizada.

– No tenemos porqué hacer esto – Mire al chico a los ojos y este pareció darse cuenta que no podía hacer levitar las cosas. O eso parecía porque habían algunas cosas flotando a nuestro alrededor.

– ¿Que está- –

– Ahora si nos vas a dejar almorzar – Tsukki ladeo la cabeza mientras algunos útiles empezaron a girar en torno a él, haciendo una extraña danza. Lo miré aturdido, ni yo sabía que estaba pasando.

– Tsk – El chico dejó a Tsukki despacio y salió corriendo del salón.

Me quedé un momento mirando la puerta hasta que me volví a Tsukki que parecía estar manipulando los objetos que flotaban. Colocando cada un a donde a él le parecía que iban. Parecía tranquilo. Como si hace cinco minutos no hubiera hostigado a un cretino.

– ¿ Qué fue lo que pasó Tsukki? –

– Creo que de esta forma el nunca se meterá con nosotros –

– ¿Pero como? –

– Por qué era lo que pensaba, él creyó que éramos una presa fácil para molestar – Oh, eso tenía sentido, mucho. No habría otra razón para la cual Tsukki quisiera relacionarse con esa gente. Aunque aún hay algo que me inquieta.

– ¿Como hiciste para...ya sabes...la levitación? – De seguro mi cara era un poema a la consternación.

– Tu hiciste eso, me otorgaste su poder, aunque yo tampoco entendía muy bien, por eso habían demasiadas cosas flotando a la deriva – Se vuelve a sentar si cortar el contacto visual que teníamos.

–¿Como que yo hice eso? Sabes que aun no domino el otorgamiento –

– Pero un así lo hiciste ¿No es genial? – Exclamó sin gracia antes de volver su atención a su almuerzo a medio terminar.

– Aun así eso fue peligroso Tsukki ¿Que pasaba si yo no te otorgaba su poder? – Me senté enfadado mientras comía un trozo de carne enojado.

– Lo hubieras tratado de anular–

– Pero- –

– Callate Yamaguchi –

– Lo siento Tsukki –

*

El tiene razón, solo se adelanto a deshacerse de los posibles futuros problemas. Charlamos un poco más de trivialidades hasta que de nuevo la campana hizo acto de presencia. Al sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente entro el profesor. Aparentemente las clases después del almuerzo eran todas referidas a los poderes. Por ejemplo la clase que teníamos ahora era "Teoría de los super-poderes". Nos enseñaban de los tipos, cantidades y capacidades de cada poder. Las grandes diferencia que tenían algunos poderes relativamente iguales pero con diferentes capacidades de usuario podían hacerlo diferente. Fueron dos horas en donde absorbía cada palabra que el profesor decía, aunque era más que nada un vistazo general, y que profundizaremos todo, aun así me parecía muy interesante. La última clase fue algo así como Historia de los poderes, esa si fue algo aburrida. Cuando terminó la clase yo me encontraba exhausto en mi banco. Así que con pereza tome mis cosas y seguí a Tsukki por los pasillos.

– Asegurate de mañana despertar a tiempo –

– Si... – No evito bostezar, a lo que mi amigo me mira aburrido – Fue un día bastante largo –

– Y aun no comenzamos el club –

– Es verdad ¿Quieres ir a echar un ojo al gimnasio? – Pregunte sin rastro de sueño en la cara, a lo que el solo suspira y enfila en dirección al gimnasio.

A medida que nos acercabamos podía escucharse el sonido de balones rebotando en el suelo. Muchos balones rebotando en el suelo. Alce la vista confundido para encontrarme con la cara molesta de Tsukki, no parecía que nada bueno estaba pasaba. Cuando estábamos en la puerta también se podían escuchar gritos, no los normales de un entrenamiento, sino una mezcla entre "No me golpees por favor" y "Ven aquí maldito", bueno eran exactamente los gritos que se escuchaban, estire mi mano para abrir la puerta bajo la expectante mirada de mi amigo.

El interior del gimnasio era un completo caos. Balones rebotando por todos lados con vida propia y atacando a los estudiantes que estaban dentro. Un pelado corría alrededor de la cancha seguido por una gran cantidad de balones. En una esquina habían tres chicos protegiéndose de posibles ataques con escobas. Un tipo muy grande escondido detrás de un enano con cresta rubia que detenía los balones con un extraño movimiento mientras gritaba. Y los últimos dos interceptaban balones para hacerse pases y remates. Oh, así que venir al gimnasio no fue buena idea. Tsukki tenía cara de pocas pulgas, lo mejor será salir de aquí.

– ¡Cierren la puerta! – El pelado grito desde algún lugar. Antes de poder hacerle caso un balón me golpeó en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

*

Puedo ver un techo alto ¿Donde estoy?¿Que paso? Ay me duele la cabeza, puedo escuchar un murmullo cerca. ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que paso? A ver, primer día de escuela, almuerzo , gimnasio y... Ah un balon me golpeo la cabeza, así que me desmaye, que patético. ¿Donde esta Tsukki? Trato de levantarme pese al dolor de cabeza.

– Hey, hey, recuéstate aún te falta reposo – Veo unos ojos dorados tras un par de anteojos posarse por encima de mi. Así que ahí estaba Tsukki.

– ¿Que paso? – Mi voz sale dos tonos más bajos de lo que quisiera, pero el me escucho igual.

– Al parecer el capitán del club de baloncesto creyó que sería gracioso animar a todos los balones para atacar a quien se acerque – Bufo al final. Me doy cuenta de que estoy recostado en el regazo de Tsukki, de seguro se debió asustar. – El capitán y el vise capitán fueron a hablar con él y ahora todo está más calmado, están limpiando – Señaló a lo que supuse nuestros compañeros de club. – La verdad es que son todos idiotas –

– Tsukki.. no deberías ...jeje... ¿Tu crees? – Parecía medio tonto hablando lento y bajito. Supongo que se me pasara con el tiempo.

– Bueno eso es lo que creo, ellos dijeron que se iban a presentar a nosotros en cuanto despertaras, pero voy a esperar a que terminen de limpiar – Asentí y cerré los ojos tratando de sentirme mejor. Escuche a alguien acercarse a nosotros pero no intente verlo. Luego sentí como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer gradualmente. Abrí los ojos y encontré a una muy bonita chica de lentes y una luz que desprendían sus manos me hacían sentir mejor. La mire confundido a lo que ella me sonrió tranquila.

– Espero que ahora te sientas mejor – Asentí – Soy Shimizu Kiyoko la manager del club de voley – sonrió de nuevo, yo me incorpore lentamente para sentarme al lado de Tsukki.

– Tsukkishima Kei –

– Ah, Yamaguchi Tadashi, gracias por lo de recién – Señale sus manos para hacer alusión a sus cuidados.

– No hay de que – Asiente y se va a ordenar unos papeles. Antes de que pueda decir algo se acercaron lo chicos que estaban en gimnasio cuando entramos.

– Ey ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Medio gritó el chico de la cresta rubia.

– Eh, bueno yo- –

– Yuu es obvio que esta bien si nuestra ángel lo curo – Interrumpió el calvo a su derecha.

– Oh tienes toda la razón Ryuu – Y ambos comenzaron a reírse y a balbucear en dirección la manager.

– Lamento mucho lo que pasó – Esta vez era uno de esos chicos que antes estaba en la esquina – Espero que Shimizu te haya hecho sentir mejor, soy Ennoshita – Nos sonríe cálidamente a lo que yo respondo igual – Esos de allá son Nishinoya y Tanaka, deberán disculparse, siempre son así – Dijo con tono de vergüenza – junto con con Kinoshita y Narita somos todos lo de segundo año – Señala a dos chicos un poco más atrás que saludan tranquilamente. Asiento en su dirección.

– Los mejores Sempais, ahora ¿Cuales son sus poderes? – El ahora conocido como Tanaka se infiltra un mi campo de visión con una mala cara que me hace apretarme contra Tsukki.

– Eso lo completamos en la ficha – Contesta por los dos.

– Pero aquí estamos entre compañeros – Se unió Nishinoya – Te diré algo,nosotros les diremos primero y luego ustedes nos dicen a nosotros, será una buena forma de entrar en confianza – Antes de que podamos negarnos ya había vuelto a hablar – Mi gran y especial poder es – hace una especie de pausa dramática, pero sin música o luces, una simple pausa – La anulación – Sonríe satisfecho – Los poderes de las demás personas no me afectan además de que puedo anular completamente los poderes de otros – Inflo el pecho orgulloso.

– Aunque aún te falta practica Noya – Acotó el gigante barbudo ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

– ¡Casi lo domino Asahi-san! –

– Esta bien, esta bien, yo soy Asahi y estoy en tercer año – Nos saludo tranquilo, luego sucumbió bajo la mirada de Noya-senpai – Mi poder es el Mimetismo Animal, puede tomar características e incluso la forma de un oso – Se sonrojo al terminar por lo que Nishinoya le palmeo la espalda. Wow parecía un gran poder.

– Un poder a la altura de nuestro ace, yo por otra parte tengo un poder que se adapta a mi – Comenzó a explicar Tanaka – Un poder que solo aparece una vez en la vida, que solo se le otorga a los grandes y poderosos – Otra pausa dramática innecesaria – Tengo la Acaparación de la atención – Una risa de genio malvado y un abrazo con Noya-san, fueron suficientes para que se olvidara de que estamos aquí.

– Yo tengo omnilingüismo – Soltó Ennoshita-san

– Telequinesis – Levantó la mano Narita-san

– Visión Nocturna – Sonrió Kinoshita-san, mis ojos fueron a los chicos que se estaban matando con la mirada, aunque no habían dicho nada desde que desperté. Al sentir que los observamos el más pequeño de cabello naranja nos sonrió.

– Soy Hinata y tengo dos poderes – hace una ceña con la mano en referencia a los dos poderes – Primero Agilidad sobrehumana y segundo Resistencia sobrehumana – Se inflo el pecho al igual que Noya-san, antes de ser levantado en un abrazo por él y Tanaka-san. El último que quedaba parecía mirarnos mal, como si nos odiara, temblé un poco ante la idea y me aferré al brazo de Tsukki.

– Soy Kageyama y también tengo dos – Se frotó el brazo como si estuviera nervioso por hablar – Seguimiento super-humano y Capacidad innata, puedes seguir cualquier objeto a cualquier velocidad y distancia y determinar su trayectoria y tengo el talento innato para el voley – murmura medio enfadado.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, es como si todos los poderes del chico gritaran que juegue voley. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan condicionado a algo. Tsukki tenía cara de fastidio, puesto que no había nadie más para hablar, solo significaba que había que seguir con el "trato". Pero dos figuras entraron por la puerta, sonrientes y tranquilos.

– Oh Suga-san, Daichi-san nuestro kouhai ya despertó – Exclamó contento Tanaka-san

– ¿A si? – El peliplata miró en nuestra dirección y nos sonrió – ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Shimizu te curo? – asiento tranquilamente – Me alegro entonces ¿Que estaban haciendo? – Cuestiona en dirección a los senpais.

– Estábamos hablando de nuestros poderes para crear un ambiente de confianza – Sonríe orgulloso Noya.

– Es una buena idea, entonces también me uniré;yo soy Sugawara y soy el vise capitán y tengo el poder de la Empatía – Sonríe feliz – puedo saber cómo se sienten y obligarlos a sentirse diferente si hace falta – Hace una especie de sonrisa tenebrosa lo que me hace sudar.

– Deja de asustarlos Suga – Suspira el chico junto a él – Soy Daichi y seré su capitán, tengo el poder de la Identificación de Superpoderes – Sonríe feliz – Ya se sus poderes desde antes que me los digan chicos – Miro a Tsukki esperando alguna reacción sarcástica o de enfado. Alguna reacción Tsukki, no me dejes a la deriva. Suspira con aire de derrota y se ajusta los lentes.

– Tsukishima Kei Telepatía e Inteligencia Superhumana – Se escucha a Noya y Tanaka silbar ante la reacción de Tsukki, parecía que querían regañarlo por ser descortés con los senpais.

– Yamaguchi Tadashi emmm tengo Potenciación, Otorgamiento y -Mi voz se iba haciendo más baja cada vez, ya veo porque Tsukki no quería que lo digamos en voz alta, es un poder vergonzoso – y Cambio de sexo.. – medio susurro dio lo último aplastando mas mi hombro contra el del rubio.

Nadie pareció tomarle importancia a eso y comenzaron a hablar de que este año iba a ser bueno para el torneo, que tenían muchas esperanzas con los nuevos integrantes, que qué hacíamos en el gimnasio si nos habían dicho que debíamos venir al día siguiente. Todos estaban muy tranquilos charlando entre ellos. Daichi-san parecía muy estricto pero era muy bueno. Y Suga-san estaba tan tranquilo y sonriente, los de segundo año se llevaban muy bien. Todos parecían muy buenas personas así que pude evitar sonreír ante la idea. Escucho a Tsukki refunfuñar a mi lado y lo miró interrogativamente.

– Creo que de aquí en más va a ser muy molesto – No pude evitar reír ante su molestia.

– ¿Y eso importa? – Le pregunto acurrucandome en su hombro, ya comenzaba a volver el sueño.

– Supongo que no – Siento como su pecho se mueve con una pequeña risa, y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar lo que espero sean muy buenos años de preparatoria.


	3. Chapter 3

lo primero que veo al correr las cortinas son los caminos de agua que crean las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el vidrio de la ventana. Me entretengo unos minutos al ver como serpenteaban en su labor y suspiro al recordar que tengo que salir de la casa con esa lluvia afuera esperando para mojarme. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Realizo mi rutina diaria como de costumbre y cuando estoy preparado bajo para desayunar junto a mi madre.

"Ay espero que la lluvia no se convierta en tormenta ¿Me pregunto si Kei necesitará un cambio de ropa por si ocurre algún incidente?"

Escucho al mirarle la espalda a mi madre, mientras preparaba lo que supongo era mi almuerzo.

– No hace falta mamá tendré cuidado – Respondo la pregunta que aún no ha dicho antes de comenzar a comer. Mi madre salta en su lugar y asiente sorprendida. No entiendo como aun no se acostumbra a estas conversaciones. Miro mi desayuno para obviamente desayunar por ende no se lo que está pensando en este momento así que debo hacer la cuenta regresiva hasta que ella se da cuenta de ese hecho.

– Estás seguro de querer ir a la escuela cariño, podría empeorar mientras estás fuera – Suena preocupada por mi salud, mi madre siempre fue así de maternal con nosotros y eso me hace sonreir con simpatía. No de esas sonrisas sarcásticas, solo una que le transmita la tranquilidad y seguridad que necesita por preocuparse por su hijo.

– Está bien mamá, además ya le había dicho a Yamaguchi que lo ayudaría con la corrección de la tarea antes de clases – Termino mi desayuno bajo la cálida mirada de mi madre y una conversación acerca de que nunca traigo a Tadashi a casa, que extraña verlo cerca y que puedo invitarlo cuando quiera.

Salgo de la casa con el típico saludo y un paraguas en mano. Camino tranquilo escuchando música hasta llegar a la esquina habitual donde me paro a esperar a mi compañero de viaje. Luego de un par de minutos veo a Yamaguchi que se acerca con un trote tranquilo y un paraguas. Al menos parece que hoy sí se despertó a tiempo. Me saco los auriculares de las orejas para dejarlo reposar sobre mis hombros antes de que él llegue.

– Buenos días Tsukki – Sonríe amigablemente como cada mañana.

"Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho con esta lluvia, aunque creo que llegue a tiempo tal vez el llego mas temprano y eso hace que siempre tenga es esperarme y cuando llego tarde él espera mucho y entonces se enoja y.."

– Buenos días Yamaguchi – Corto su típico tren de pensamientos acerca de mi posible molestia a su habitual horario.

– Lamento hacerte esperar Tsukki – Comenta mientras camina a mi lado, yo miro al frente. A veces prefiero escuchar su voz real a la de su mente. Es como más natural y no siento que invado su privacidad.

– Llegaste a tiempo esta mañana –

– Es que hoy si escuche el despertador, en algún momento cayó de la repisa y me golpeo la cabeza – Lo veo sobarse la que supongo, fue la zona afectada. Hago una mueca de escepticismo ante la historia.

– Entonces no lo escuchaste, mejor dicho sentiste el despertador – Le digo sin tratar de ocultar un sonrisa de gracia. Lo veo enrojecer de la vergüenza. Y me quedo tan colgado de esa imagen que no escuchó sus pensamientos, solo puedo escuchar el sonido de mi corazón en mis oídos. Debo calmarme antes de que se salga mi órgano bombeador de sangre por la garganta.

– Bueno... si... – Dirige su mirada al suelo y yo al frente, esto se podría poner incómodo si se cruzan nuestras miradas – Sa-sabes esta mañana mi madre me dio un cambio de ropa extra, dijo que lo necesitaría – Cambiar deliberadamente el tema, lo cual la verdad no me afecta demasiado.

– Es raro viniendo de ella –

– ¿Verdad? La verdad no sabia que pensar al respecto pero sabes que... – Y así es como Yamaguchi empieza el monólogo de la mañana. El cual interrumpir de vez en cuando para acotar algo. No me molesta escucharlo y a él no le molesta hablar. Está bien así, porque así es como funcionamos. Si el quiere alguna respuesta concreta va a hacer la pregunta indicada y si yo quiero saber que le pasa me basta con mirarlo. A veces hace como si le molestara, pero se que cuando de verdad no quiere que yo lo haga solo anula mi poder.

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases aun faltan quince minutos para la primera clase. Por lo que mi amigo arrastra su silla hasta mi lugar y me expone sus dudas sobre la tarea. Son típicas preguntas sobre ingles, mayoritariamente son de esa materia, aparentemente no es muy bueno con los idiomas. Y me molesta un poco que comparta esa deficiencia con el rey de la cancha.

"Esto es mucho más fácil cuando Tsukki me lo explica que cuando estoy solo en casa, tal vez debería pedirle que me de alguna sesión particular y..."

– ¡Lo estás haciendo ahora Tsukki! – Me sobresalto un poco al oír su voz real. A veces olvido que estoy escuchando sus pensamientos. Él suspira ya bastante acostumbrado, y me mira con un pequeño puchero. Dios por que lo haces tan adorable, uno no puede mantener la compostura – ¿Entonces que dices? – Me quedo estático un segundo al no saber a que se refiere y tampoco escuchar sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sobre que? –

– Sobre la sesión particular, de verdad necesito ayuda con esto y hay que sumarle el tema que explicara hoy – Parece algo angustiado, pero me hace recordar la conversación con mamá esa mañana.

– Mi mamá dijo que hace tiempo que no pasas por casa ¿Quieres venir hoy? – Esta vez si volteo a verlo ¿Por que? Es que la reacción vale oro puro. Ver como su expresionismo pasa de sorprendida a feliz en milésimas de segundo. Ver como su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta formar hoyuelos. Ver como sus pecas desaparecen bajo su sonrojo. Y sus ojos se cierran por la emoción. Ver como baja su defensa y me deja escuchar sus pensamientos.

"¡Que emoción! Hace mucho que no voy a la casa de Tsukki. Ya quiero que acabe la escuela y la práctica para que nos podamos ir."

Asiento a su pequeña despedida generada por el sonido de la campana. Sonrió libremente mirando la lluvia por la ventana mientras el profesor explica tema nuevo. Sé que estoy enamorado de él. Lo se desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que se supone que debo hacer, pero aun no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Es solo que Yamaguchi solo me quiere como un amigo que admira. Y no puedo asegurar que emociones mueven sus pensamientos, no se si podría gustarle de esa manera.

Y no quiero forzar mis sentimientos sobre el. Quiero que las cosas fluyan tranquilas como los pequeños ríos que forman las gotas en el vidrio. Pero a veces quiero que sea como cuando se combinan vario caminos diferentes y arrasan con todo a su paso.

No puede ser así con Yamaguchi, no puedo obligarlo a nada. Si en alguna momento siento que mis sentimientos pueden ser recíprocos, solo en ese entonces me moveré. Mientras tanto seguiré como se supone. La campana toca nuevamente, y el almuerzo llega. Otra conversación banal con mis pecas favoritas. Y Otro par de horas pasan antes de la práctica. De solo pensar en ello me da dolor de cabeza.

– ¿No crees que exageras Tsukki? – Pregunta en medio de una risa mientras nos encaminamos a los cambiadores.

– Lo que sucede es que tu no tienes que escuchar sus idioteces cada vez que los miras – Ahoga otra risa con su mano lo que hace que mi estómago de un vuelco de alegría. Esto de estar enfermos de amor no me va a hacer bien.

– En eso tienes razón Tsukki – Suspira al calmar su risa – ¿Quieres que te ayude con ello? –

– No hace falta, terminaras mas cansado de lo habitual y hoy debemos estudiar –

– Cierto cierto – Concuerda al entrar en la sala de club e inmediatamente se cuelga de alguna conversación que están teniendo allí. Yo solo me dedico a cambiarme sin mirar a nadie.

– ¿Tu que dices Tsukishima? – Me volteo al escuchar mi nombre para encontrarme con el pequeño camarón.

"Ugh. Odio que sea tan alto y me mire desde arriba. Aiya ahora pone su sonrisa altanera. Como me gustaría golpearlo un poco"

– ¿Que debo decir? – Cansado de escuchar sus idioteces mi giro para guardar mi bolso.

– Sobre lo de hacernos una perforación en la oreja. Todos los de primer año ¿No crees que seria genial? – Termina con una sonrisa satisfecha. Y yo no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona su cabeza, a veces escucho los engranajes chirriar por la falta de uso.

– ¿Por qué deberíamos? – Me quedo poniendo una mano sobre mi cadera.

– Te dije que no tiene sentido Hinata – Se suma el Rey a nuestra conversación, lo que me hace poner una mueca de desagrado. Pero el no me mira a mi, mira al pequeño sol a su lado.

"Era obvio que era una pésima idea. No se de donde saca esas cosas. En vez de pensar en esas cosas debería pensar en como mejorar en la cancha..."

Escuchar eso me hace fruncir el ceño. La verdad no se que hago mirando al par de idiotas tan de cerca. Son mejor que un televisor para crear migrañas en mi.

– A mi me parece una bueno idea – Giro mi cuello a tal velocidad que creo que me lo lastimo o algo peor. Junto a mi, mi fiel amigo de la infancia sonríe de acuerdo con la descabellada idea del camarón – Creo que nos quedaría genial y seria una buena experiencia para unirnos entre si –

El enano asiente efusivamente ante la ayuda. Dios santo, él sabe que lo que menos quiero es ser mas unido al par de idiotas y sin embargo dice esas cosas. Lo miro detenidamente solo para escuchar su silencio interior. ¿Que rayos le pasa? La verdad es que no entiendo el punto de la idea. Pero mira como sonríe de felicidad. No puedo negarme a esto.

– Debo preguntarle a mi mamá, así que no prometo nada – Veo como la cara de Kageyama cae de la sorpresa. Al menos pude fastidiarlo un poco. Pero la sonrisa que me da Yamaguchi vale más de mil maltratos al rey.

El capitán nos grita por perder el tiempo. Y nos vamos al gimnasio. La práctica es dura, se acerca el torneo, se siente la presión en el equipo y todos se esfuerzan demasiado. Ya quiero volver a casa, pero recuerdo que aún llueve y de verdad no quiero mojarme. La práctica termina sin contratiempo al igual que la limpieza. Nos cambiamos en silencio, exhaustos en su gran mayoría, excepto el enano con baterías infinitas. Maldigo a su Resistencia sobrehumana. Salimos antes que el dúo de tarados que se quedaron peleando por alguna estupidez. Caminamos esquivando los charcos de lodo.

– Llovió todo el día – Comenta tranquilo mientras gira su paraguas.

– Al final no necesitaste tu cambio de ropa –

– Cierto, creo que mama se equivoco- – Veo en cámara lenta como el par de idiotas corre por el medio de nosotros provocando que Yamaguchi se caiga sobre uno de los charcos más grandes del camino. Ni siquiera salimos de la escuela.

– Lo siento Yamaguchi, lo siento, lo siento... – Oigo al camarón a lo lejos pero no para de correr. Suspiro y estiro mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Gracias Tsukki – Suspira y evalúa los daños antes de volver sobre sus pasos, hacia la sala del club.

Lo espero afuera, saludando a cada uno de los sempais que sale. Sugawara se queda a mi lado esperando para cerrar la sala. Conversa calmadamente sobre el club. No entiendo porque tarda tanto. Solo es un cambio de ropa ¿Cierto? Escucho la puerta abrirse a mi lado y me giro para reclamar su tardanza. Pero las palabras mueren en mi boca al verlo.

O mejor dicho,verla. Era Yamaguchi de eso no había duda. Las mismas pecas, los mismos ojos almendrados, mismo mechón extraño sobre su cabeza. Solo que era una chica. Con un corte carré hasta el cuello con las puntas algo desordenadas, como si se las hubiera frotado con nerviosismo. El uniforme femenino de Karasuno se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo menudo y un poco más bajo. Sus hombros eran más pequeños y el moño estaba desajustado. La falda estaba perfectamente en su lugar y con unas medias a juego. Solo tenía la camisa puesta así que se le traslucía la ropa interior de color negro. Me muerdo el labio y agradezco internamente a la madre de Yamaguchi por darme esta vista. Escucho a Sugawara-san a mi espalda y lo siento tensarse ante la vista, maldijo en voz baja y saco mi suéter color crema de mi bolso.

– Ten... – Le digo lo más serio que puedo, aunque seguro estoy algo ruborizado. Lo veo confundirse por mi acción – Esa camisa... es demasiado transparente – Su cara más pequeña y con facciones más finas se calienta en un segundo mientras toma mi suéter.

– Gr-gracias – Comienza a ponérselo, yo sostengo su bolso – Mi mam-ma me puso un cambio de ropa femenino, y no hubiera quedado bien si... si yo no cambiaba, y la otra ropa estaba demasiado sucia – Se notaba a la legua el nerviosismo que le provocaba usar su poder en un momento así. De seguro nunca hubiera imaginado que lo usaría es una situación parecida, y agradezco que es solo Sugawara el que está presente.

El suéter le quedaba más largo que cuando era un chico. Tanto, que las mangas colgaban un poco de los brazos y cubría una buena parte de la falda. Además de que se había despeinado en con todo el movimiento. Me acerco para arreglarle el cabello, y la diferencia de altura se hace más notoria de esta forma. Tal vez sean unos quince centímetros ¿Y porque pienso en números cuando tengo una hermosa expresión nerviosa y sonrojada cerca? Aún no lo se, pero me mantiene cuerdo.

– Te ves bien – Le sonrió tranquilo para que se calme un poco. Veo como su cara explota en rojo por segunda vez en los últimos minutos.

– Gracias Tsukki – Me sonríe de regreso sin que el color se le baje del todo. Esta será la imagen mental que atesorare en mi mente.

– Es cierto Yamaguchi te ves bien – Veo como el senpai asiente y extiende un pulgar hacia ella, para después cerrar la puerta. Yamaguchi le sonríe avergonzado y retomamos el camino de regreso a casa, esta vez evitando los charcos.

Caminamos en silencio por algún tiempo, yo con ambos bolsos y ella con su paraguas mientras miraba el suelo como una maravilla inmensurable. Aun estaba algo roja y nerviosa como para hablar. Una de las imágenes más tiernas que podría contemplar. Pero de verdad extraño al Yamaguchi parlanchín que me habla sobre cualquier cosa, así que veo una tienda de comida rápida como una salvación.

– ¿Quieres ir por algunas papas fritas para durante el estudio? – Suelto lo más tranquilo que puedo, tal vez mi voz suene algo temblorosa, pero trato de no pensar en eso. Su rostro se ilumina instantáneamente y asiente con fervor.

Caminamos con su impaciencia a mil hasta el establecimiento y nos ponemos al final de la fila para esperar nuestro turno. Afortunadamente ella comienza una conversación acerca de que si estamos aquí ya de paso podríamos cenar, yo mando un mensaje a mamá, que contesta inesperadamente rápido, diciendo que ya está preparando la cena. Veo cómo su rostro se desalienta un poco y sonrió al decirlo que puede pedir cuantas papas quiera mientras sean menos de cinco. Se queja de que juego con sus sentimientos con esa voz suave y pequeño puchero del Yamaguchi al que estoy tan acostumbrado.

– ¿Desean algo además de las papas? – La chica nos mira algo rara por nuestro pedido. ¿Pero si se podían llevar los elementos del combo por separado porque todavía se sorprenden?

– Para llevar por favor –

Yo observo el lugar, parecía que todos los chicos de la escuela se habían refugiado aquí. Y aparentemente todos miraban en nuestra dirección. Demasiado lejos para escuchar sus débiles pensamientos. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para notar las miradas que dirigían hacia Yamaguchi. Maldijo internamente y apoyo mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se tensa y deja de tamborilear sus dedos sobre el mostrador.

– ¿Sucede algo Tsukki? – Ahora puedo escuchar bien mi nombre con esa ligeramente diferente vos. No es mejor que su voz normal, solo era otra cara del mismo sentimiento. Y saber eso me hace feliz.

– No – Sonrió a la muchacha que nos trae el pedido dentro de una bolsa de papel, lo que nos permite salir del lugar.

Yamaguchi parece volver a la normalidad con la bolsa de papel entre sus manos. Y comienza a hacer una conversación acerca de lo difícil que fue ponerse el sostén. Yo le respondí que de verdad no quería saber como ponerme ropa mujer femenina, nos reímos un rato por todo el asunto. Yo aun llevaba ambos bolsos y no me molestaba en absoluto, ella parecía menos fuerte que cuando era un chico, así que me parecía lo correcto. Aunque le daría el suyo si me lo pidiera.

– Tengo un nuevo respeto por la niñas ahora que sé por lo que pasan todas las mañanas – El me dice cuando estamos a metros de casa.

– ¿Entonces te transformabas usando ropa de chico? – Le pregunto, sacando las llaves.

– No, lo hacía en la ducha, de esa forma era más fácil – Me quedo quieto con la llave en la cerradura y con la imagen mental de Yamaguchi desnudo en la ducha cambiando de sexo. Ya no puedo con mi morbo, empujo la puerta y aviso mi llegada – Con permiso – Canturrea sacándose los zapatos.

Yamaguchi se sostiene de mi brazo para sacarse un zapato sin agacharse completamente y escucho a mi madre llegar por el pasillo y frenar de golpe. Levantó la vista algo confundido y la veo mirar anonadada a Yamaguchi. Ah. Cierto. No le dije sobre eso.

"¿Quien es esa muchacha tan bonita?¿No dijo que traería a Yamaguchi? Tal vez es su novia y yo en estas fachas"

Me sonrojo ante su descabellada idea, aunque me gustaría mamá, no lo negaré, pero no te adelantes.

– Yamaguchi se ensució en el camino y el único cambio de ropa que tenía era femenino – Explicó antes de que los pensamientos de mi madre me ahogaran.

– Oh, bueno, me alegra saber que no se resfriara por andar mojado – Sonríe cálidamente y Yamaguchi que ya se había puesto las pantuflas la saluda con una reverencia – La cena estará en un momento así que no se distraigan –

– ¿Quieres que te de un cambio de ropa? – Miro como arruga su falda intranquila e incómoda.

– Lamento la molestia – Susurra despacio y noto que aun se sostiene de mi brazo, es posiblemente el más largo contacto que hemos tenido en todo el dia.

Le quito importancia a sus palabras y la guió hacia arriba. Donde le doy una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones largos grises y la mandó al baño. No sería normal que se cambiara en mi habitación, yo también me saco el uniforme y me pongo directamente mi piyama. Cuando vuelve ya no es más el ser con pechos, curvas y varios kilos de nervios. Y eso me alivia bastante. Ver su sonrisa tranquila de nuevo le da oxigeno a mi alma, por más idiota y romántico que suene.

– Te la debo Tsukki, me salvaste – Me sonríe agradecido y algo sonrojado – Ah y le di a tu mamá mi ropa sucia, ella me la pidió – Se rasca la nuca apenado.

– Entonces supongo que te quedaras a dormir – le digo ajustándose los lentes.

– Oh, le mandare un mensaje a mamá, pero de seguro ya lo sabe – Se ríe de su propio comentario.

En unos momentos mi madre nos llama para comer. La cena pasa tranquila llena del ruido agradable que hace Yamaguchi al responder la preguntas que mi mama le formula luego de no haber venido tanto tiempo. Estoy seguro que solo fue un mes y medio, pero para las madre es toda una vida interesante en donde puede pasar cualquier cosa.

– ¿Ya tienes novia Tadashi-kun? – Veo cómo se atraganta con los fideos y mi expresión expectante. Todo el día no ha parado de anular mis poderes, así que solo puedo ver sus expresiones cambiar. El se pone nervioso y trata de seguir comiendo.

– No...eh..aun no – Come su ultimo fideo y creo que es hora de acabar con su sufrimiento. Me ofrezco a levantar los platos y él me lanza una mirada agradecida.

El me ayuda a levantar las demás cosas y luego subimos a mi habitación de nuevo. Lo primero que hace es tirarse a mi cama y comenzar a devorar la papas fritas, seguramente ya frías. Me siento en mi escritorio y comienzo con la tarea de hoy. Lo usual era que yo termine el repaso antes, para luego cambiar roles y ser yo quien perdiera tiempo en la cama. No pasaron ni treinta minutos para que cambiemos de lugar. Yamaguchi me pregunta desde el escritorio y yo le respondo sin necesidad de levantarme, el tarda más tiempo que yo pero aún así parece feliz con nuestro método.

– Definitivamente es más fácil cuando tu lo explicas Tsukki – Se estira en la silla y yo reviso la hora en mi celular, ya es tiempo de dormir, mañana hay escuela, otra vez – O-oye Tsukki – Volteo a verlo , y lo que encuentro es un Yamaguchi avergonzado de nuevo. Mi estomago se encoje y solo quiero abrasarlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Trato de calmarme, las manos me sudan y siento un cosquilleo en la nuca cuando lo veo sentarse a mi lado.

– Solo...Gracias por lo de hoy... es que fue muy vergonzoso para mi – Juguetea con sus manos con nerviosismo puro. Lo tomo por los hombros para que me mirara a la cara, sus ojos almendrados brillan por mi acción. Su boca está entreabierta de la confusión. Y el pequeño sonrojo que ilumina sus pecas como pequeñas estrellas, se están robando toda mi cordura.

– Esta bien por que eres muy bonita – Mis palabras salen antes de pensarlas. Lo veo ahogarse con su propia respiración. Y a su sonrojo expandirse por su rostro. Se muerde el labio inferior y tampoco pienso mis siguientes palabras – Y también muy bonito – Le susurro al oído.

Creo que hasta aquí llego mi comportamiento normal. Alguien normalmente no hace cortocircuito cuando le dices que es bonito. Tal vez el aun no se da cuenta de lo que siente, tal vez trata de reprimirse para seguir con nuestra amistad como de costumbre. Tal vez vez, si lo beso ahora sería suficiente para transmitirle lo que siento. Muevo mi mano hasta su mandíbula girándola delicadamente hasta encontrar la posición adecuada. Los nervios parecen haberlo consumido, su ojos revolotean por todo el lugar sin mirarme fijo.

– Yamaguchi –

Esa única palabra basta para que exalte un suspiro estrangulado y me mire a los ojos. No puedo escuchar nada fuera de mi cabeza. No se si lo grite o lo susurre. Estoy atrapado por el ruido que hacen mis pensamientos en este momento. Su mirada dura unos segundos hasta que cierra los ojos con fuerza, si eso no es una señal clara, yo no sé lo que sea. Me doy cuenta que en algún momento por la impaciencia comencé a humedecerme los labios. Mis manos se ubican automáticamente, una en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura. Como en cada mentalización que hice anteriormente.

Mis labios parecen encajar perfectamente con los suyos, su sabor a papas fritas enciende la mecha de los fuegos artificiales en mi estomago. Respiro entrecortado y lo siento temblar bajo mis manos. Lo apretó más contra mi y me inclino sobre el colchón. Hace rato que cerré los ojos, así que no puede leerle la mente, solo puedo sentir como el posible vértigo al acostarse hace que enrede sus brazos en mi cuello. Como tal acción nos apretá más juntos. Lo siento jadear en busca de aire y no puedo evitar meter mi lengua en su boca. Todo su cuerpo brinca por mi acto y no puedo explicar lo maravillado que me siento.

– A-ah Tsu-ki – Lo oigo pronunciar a duras penas. Me apoyo sobre mis codos para poder mirarlo mejor. Y hoy Yamaguchi no ha dejado de darme imágenes mentales para coleccionar. Su boca entre abierta, jadeante en busca de oxígeno con un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por el borde. El cabello desordenado por el movimiento. Un sonrojo intenso sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos almendrados totalmente abrumados.

– Me gustas Yamaguchi – Siento que lo rompí al no sentirlo respirar. Pero no tarda en abrazarme de nuevo.

– También me gustas mucho Tsukki – Lloriquea, seguramente de alivio y mi alma respira en paz.

– Me alegro tanto – Suspiro mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

Las luces se apagan y los besos continúan hasta cierto grado. Conversamos sobre alguna cosa en algún momento de la noche. Terminamos por dormirnos en mi cama, y el futon de invitados no salió del armario. A la mañana siguiente me siento el ser más afortunado del mundo al ser medio estrangulado por mi pareja. Yamaguchi y sus extraños hábitos de sueño. Su respiración es tranquila y su sonrisa es reconfortante.

"Tsukki es tan genial, quisiera que siempre me lleve a comer papas. Quisiera salir con Tsukki a otros lugares también. Y comer muchas cosas dulces como a él le gustan. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Tsukki..."

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al escuchar sus pensamientos de sueño. Pero sonrió por lo que ello significa. Tal vez más adelante podamos salir juntos en alguna cita. No me molestaría salir con cualquiera de sus sexos , ambos son preciosos, aunque podríamos comprar ropa de chica para que se pruebe y hacer cambios en algún momento.

– ¡Tsukki que cosas piensas en la mañana! – Me mira sonrojado hasta las orejas sin dejar de abrazarme. Lo miro unos segundos cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que pasó. Le dejo un beso en la frente para descomponerlo un poco más.

– No hay problema ¿O si? – Le sonrió algo retador y lo dejó sin palabras. Por unos minutos.

– Entonces tú también harás un cambio de sexo Tsukki, si no, no sera justo – Medio grita antes de correr al baño.

Rio un poco bajo por sus acciones. La verdad es que me da algo de curiosidad el cambio de sexo propio. Pero tendré que esperar hasta que sus otorgamientos funcionen perfectamente. Sonrió ante la idea de tener una cita pero ambos como chicas. Cuando hablamos de posibilidades ilimitadas no puedo evitar pensar en Yamaguchi en sí. Me cambio antes de pasar por el baño, ya desocupado. Y al bajar me encuentro a mi madre ya atosigando a Yamaguchi con su maternidad excesiva.

– Deberías comer más Tadashi –

– Estoy bien señora Tsukishima –

Me siento sin mirarlos directamente comenzando a comer mi desayuno. Siento como mi madre deja nuestros almuerzos en la mesada.

– Ay Tadashi ayer te veías realmente adorable con esa forma ¿Verdad Kei? – Asiento a mi madre, no habría por qué negarse a lo obvio.

– Que vergüenza – Se oculta tras sus manos, como si fuera algún tipo de protección. Creo que esto de querer hacerlo sonrojar es de familia.

– Mamá, estaba pensando en perforarme la oreja – Suelto lo más tranquilo posible.

– Mn mientras no sea excesivo estará bien cariño – Aprueba tranquilamente. Creo que tengo una de las mejores madres del mundo.

– Gracias mamá – Sonrió ladinamente y tomó la mano de Yamaguchi por debajo de la mesa, lo siento saltar de su asiento y ponerse nervioso. Voy a acostumbrarme a estas cosas.


End file.
